- A Good End To The Witch -
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Una recreación de la conocida historia 'La Bella Durmiente' ambientado al SasuSaku & Naruhina con toques humorísticos y el infaltable lemmon.


**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**~Capitulo Único~**

Bienvenidos a otro corto de la colección de One-Shots que voy armando. ¡Disfrútenlo! Y no olviden dejarme sus Reviews :')

(SasuSaku & Lemon)

**Plagio es la copia exacta de una obra, Trabajo Propio es tomar la idea y crear una nueva historia a base de ella. ¡Gracias!**

.

.

.

.

.

― **A Good End To The Witch ― **©

(Un Buen Final para La Bruja)

.

.

.

.

**By: Saiyuki Yuko©**

.

.

.

Todos los cuentos de Hadas, reyes y princesas tienen un final feliz menos por supuesto para los villanos y antagonistas de la historia, pero nada es lo que parece, nadie quiso comprobar nada, todos deseaban conservar esa fachada de _historia feliz _para los niños, pero, he aquí una revelación, si conocen el cuento de la Bella Durmiente no es recomendable que lean esto.

.

.

.

.

.

En fin, hubo en un reino muy lejano una pareja que estaba contrayendo nupcias, y por supuesto como eran hijos de una gran Reinado como era el de los Hyuga de aquel entonces la ceremonia fue de suma extravagancia por lo que los invitados como sabrán eran nobles de mucho prestigio junto con sus asistentes, reyes y princesas de otros reinos cercanos y lejanos no menos importantes, y por supuesto, a una gran cantidad de Hadas, esto ultimo lo hacían por puro interés ya que se rumoreaba desde centurias inmemorables de qué las Hadas maldecían si ellas no eran invitadas a algún acontecimiento de gran lustre y trascendencia para la tierra antigua en ese entonces, en parte tenían razón ya que no todas ellas tenían un carácter amigable por así decirlo, como sea, las invitadas de honor fueron las Hadas del Bosque Encantado, fue una pompa inolvidable, pero se les olvidó invitar a una Hada en especial, a la más poderosa de todas, quizá por desconocimiento ya qué de todas era ella la que solía mantenerse oculta en su morada dentro de un enorme Tulipán rojo en medio de las profundidades del bosque, ella dejó pasar por alto esa humillación.

Pasaron dos años de esto y corría la noticia del nacimiento de la hija de aquellos dos nuevos Reyes, habían concebido a una pequeña niña a la que llamaron Hinata, y por supuesto no perdieron tiempo en armar otro jolgorio con toda la pompa digna de su Reino, las invitaciones llovían a diestra y siniestra pero en esa ocasión como en la anterior no volvieron a invitar a aquella Hada por más de que sus compañeras les hablaran de ella a los Reyes pero no quisieron tomarla en cuenta por razones que aun se desconocen, el Hada enfadada por esa actitud se presentó en medio de la ceremonia mientras las demás Hadas estaban brindándole a la Princesa Hyuga los dones mágicos, Belleza, Bondad, Gracia, los Dones del Baile, Canto y de la interpretación de los Instrumentos, todos por supuesto inútiles a la hora de gobernar un Reino, presagiaban que la niña sería una chica de poca inteligencia.

Al final de las bendiciones el Hada se presento ante los Reyes.

― No me invitaron, aún desconozco la razón ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó colocándose las manos en la cintura.

― ¿De qué sirves? No necesitamos un Hada con poderes desconocidos y además se murmura que traes Infelicidad. ― Contestó el Rey Hiashi.

― ¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera sabes si eso es cierto! Además, estos dones son inservibles para gobernar ¿que hará la niña cuando todo vaya mal? Oh, ya sé, ¡Tocará la gaita! No será mejor darle el Don de la Sabiduría para que sepa gobernar. ― Replicó con sumo enfado.

― ¡Para eso estará el marido! ¡Vete antes de que te mande echar! ¡Bruja!― Amenazó el.

― ¿Qué? ¿Bruja? ― Preguntó con sorpresa.

― ¡Atrápenla! ― Exigió el Monarca con severidad.

Entonces una turba se armó en pos del Hada, ella desapareció en una explosión de pétalos de cerezos y la fiesta continuo con normalidad después del incidente sin imaginar que aquella esencia alada los observaba a través de una de las ventanas reales que daban directo al salón y por supuesto a la pequeña de ojos perlados, respiró profundamente alejando el enojo y las ganas de venganza porque a pesar de toda esa injuria y gran humillación era un ser de buen corazón, era muy notorio que el Padre de la niña era un cabrón machista y en sus manos le aguardaba un gris futuro en silencio recitó una serie de frases y en ella dijo que cuando cumpliera los dieciséis años se pincharía el dedo con una rueca y su ignorancia moriría para siempre. Después las demás Hadas se enteraron del hechizo y enloquecieron de histeria malinterpretándolo todo, de allí nació el contra hechizo convertido en el 'Beso del Príncipe', a causa del malentendido todos se pusieron contra ella y no le quedo de otra que desaparecer, de allí se ganó la fama de 'Vieja verde, verrugosa, malvada, asesina, arrugada, sucia e inculta' también decían que se comía a los hombres, más antropofágicamente que de otra manera.

El Hada se sintió culpable por todo el malentendido y se dispuso a salvar al Reino de un Príncipe enclenque y retrasado que osara desposar a la Princesilla, permaneció oculta en el ultimo cuarto, de la torre mas alta del Castillo en donde se escondía la ultima Rueca de todo el Reino por temor a que su hechizo se cumpliese, y así transcurrieron dieciséis largos años, en ese periodo la pequeña Hinata y ella se conocieron en su escondite llegando a ser grandes amigas en la clandestinidad, con lo que le hizo prometer en ese entonces a la niña que su amistad lo mantendrían como un gran secreto entre las dos, y así estarían juntas por siempre.

Llegó el tiempo estipulado para el cumplimiento del hechizo, la princesa contaba con la edad promedio y fue como todos los días a visitar a su amiga secreta, ésta como siempre la recibió y quiso enseñarle a rodar la Rueca, inocentemente ella toco el huso y cayó profundamente dormida, el resto ya lo saben, la dejaron en esa habitación adornada con delicadeza por terciopelo y vestida lujosamente, la alcoba era celosamente guardada por los Guardias Reales armados filosamente, el Hada consideró esto innecesario y puso a dormir a todos en la Corte Real, para seguridad lo rodeó de espesos rosales espinosos trepando en torno a las paredes del Castillo y un bosque impenetrable a su alrededor, ella deseaba ver como se apañaban los candidatos a las pruebas puestas por ella y ver allí si alguno valía la pena.

Y es aquí donde la verdadera historia comienza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado exactamente 100 años de aquel suceso, todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, el Hada del largo, sedoso y ligeramente ondulado cabello rosa había permanecido inamovible del cuarto de la Princesa viendo en el transcurso de un siglo centenares de príncipes que se allegaban al Castillo movidos por la curiosidad sobre todo la leyenda de que en el ultimo cuarto de la torre se encontraba el cuerpo de la bella hija del Rey Hyuga, muchos habían quedado atrapados entre las espinas de los rosales trepadores en su fallido intento por adentrarse al recinto encantado, los esqueletos eran la viva prueba de que no cualquiera podía plantarse y lograrlo, ella se divertía observando a los jóvenes desesperados por escapar de entre la maraña espinosa por salvar sus vidas, ninguno había sido lo suficientemente temerario como para recibir el premio.

Pasaron unos meses desde que el ultimo candidato se presentó al Castillo, el Hada se sentía sumamente aburrida porque no había según ella 'teatro' ese día, más a los lejos diviso a dos hombres montados en imponentes caballos acercarse a gran velocidad por el bosque que ella había puesto por los alrededores, cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca quedaron varados viendo como cruzar el pequeño lago frente a ellos, ella los inspeccionó mejor, uno tenia el cabello rubio un tanto desaliñado, vestía con ropas elegantes de un tono ¿Naranja? por la impresión parecía un príncipe pero no tenia presencia y menos con ese color en el atuendo que se supone debe ser con ímpetu y gracia, un rostro ovalado de tez tostada y grandes ojos azules que terminaban esta singular combinación, iba gritando como si diera instrucciones, el otro, sin embargo, captó toda su atención, a diferencia del enclenque rubio su acompañante tenia un porte propia de un rey, pero un rey de verdad en toda la extensión de la palabra, tenía la piel nívea, el cabello negro con destellos azules y largos mechones de pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, un fleco enmarcaba su frente y el cabello en la parte trasera se veía bastante rebelde, unos ojos tan negros como la noche misma le daban un toque seductor y peligroso, digno de ponerse a babear por él. Ambos cruzaron el lago en tiempo record, el Hada pensaba que el palurdo de cabello rubio sería quien quitaría todas las trepaderas pero fue el azabache quien hizo el trabajo sucio desenvainando la espada corto con habilidad y maestría las raíces de los rosales para que cayeran todas juntas, ambos avanzaron con tiento entre los esqueletos de los demás príncipes que no habían podido descifrar el gran misterio en torno a estas leyendas que se desmoronaban junto con los feroces vegetales, llegaron a la sala de banquetes en donde descubrieron con suma sorpresa que aun estaban instalados los utensilios cubiertos por varias capas de polvo, el sol brillaba en su punto más alto y con su luz alumbraba a los centenares de cuerpos esparcidos por toda la longitud con rostros inanimados se hallaban dormidos y envueltos por telas de arañas, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a los guardias y sirvientes recostados por las paredes profundamente dormidos y con las ropas consumidas convertidas en andrajos.

Con la misma osadía continuaron el camino en búsqueda de la Princesa, sorteando los cuerpos de las doncellas y guardias del celo real hasta que finalmente llegaron al santuario en donde yacía el cuerpo de la bellísima joven Hyuga, la leyenda era cierta después de todo, con gran asombro por parte del rubio se acercaron con suma prudencia al lecho en donde se hallaba, sus finos ropajes se encontraban consumidos por el paso del tiempo, su larga cabellera azulada se extendía por ambos lados de la que fuera alguna vez una cama blanda y hoy convertida en una especie de mesa de piedra con un tejido que antes fuera una colcha de fino terciopelo en tono azul marino y en las puntillas se veían pepitas de piedras preciosas apenas sujetas en ese viejo telar, una belleza pues, pero nada sobrevive al tiempo, como sea, el chico azabache pasó lentamente la mirada por los detalles de la alcoba como evaluándolo o algo así, bastante impertinente, el Hada los observaba en silencio desde la parte oscura de la habitación, cuando entonces comenzaron a hablar.

― Bien. Ahí tienes a tu princesa. Ahora tomaré lo que pactamos ― Dijo el hombre con un aire bastante arrogante.

― Sí. Te lo agradezco, has sido de mucha ayuda, de ahora en más el Castillo y todo lo que dentro se encuentre te pertenece ― Contestó el rubio sin apartar la vista de la princesa.

― ¿Y? Se puede saber que esperas para despertarla. ― Inquirió el azabache con cierta burla.

― Tú… Sasuke… E-Eh… Vaya… Es qué no sé como hacerlo… ― Respondió con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza mientras su acompañante soltaba una especie de bufido por el fastidio.

― Eres un idiota, Naruto. ― Replicó con una ceja arqueada.

― ¡Cállate! Mejor ayúdame a pensar qué hacer. ― Chilló el rubio.

El Hada sencillamente no pudo soportar tanto desfile de idiotez y salió de su escondite con las manos en la cintura y una vena de furia en la frente.

― ¡Oigan! Para que han venido si no saben qué hacer. ― Gritó la pelirosa a ambos.

― ¿Quién eres? ― Pregunto el azabache.

― ¡Soy una bruja! ¡Y soy la que cuida este lugar de palurdos como ustedes! ― Contestó desafiante.

El chico de cabello ónix comenzó a escanearla lentamente desde la curva de sus pechos hasta sus largas piernas que por cierto no es como lo dicen, y volviendo a subir hasta sus labios delineados en un tono rosa, después de calentarla con la mirada desvía los ojos hacia otra parte menospreciándola.

― ¿Una bruja? Entonces… ¿Vives aquí? ― Pregunto el ojiazul mirando de reojo a su compañero.

― ¿Hm? ¿No es obvio? ― Respondió la chica arqueando una ceja.

― Pues, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y he venido a por la Princesa, ¿Podrías decirme como despertarla? ― Pidió amablemente ante la sorpresa de la ojiverde.

― ¿Uzumaki? Hijo de los Reyes de la tierra del Remolino. Buen partido. Bien, bésala. ― Repuso ella mientras se acercaba al borde del catre en donde se hallaba la chica.

― ¿Q-Qué? N-No hay métodos normales, hablarle, no sé… ― Replicó el rubio visiblemente sonrojado.

― No, idiota. Bésala o piérdete ― Rebatió la pelirosa.

El moreno solo los observaba ajeno a la discusión, por momentos echaba ojeadas a la ojiverde de manera distraída y eso la sonrojaba como a una novicia, se sentía patética así que evitaba mirarlo, el rubio sin opción alguna se acercó a la princesa, agachó la cabeza y con la cara de un tono volcánico procedió a darle un beso que se veía bastante tierno, se separó de ella con rapidez colocando ambas manos por detrás de la espalda con una cara de idiota como si hubiere cometido la más grande vergüenza en toda su vida, las ganas de la ojiverde de darle un zurrazo no le faltaron, suspiro como buscando paciencia cuando los ojos de la joven comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud dejando ver sus hermosos ojos perlados frunciendo levemente la frente por la brillantez de la luz solar, fijó la vista hacia la pelirosa.

― S-Sakura-san ― Susurró algo aturdida.

― Buenos días, Hinata, es hora de levantarse, ha venido alguien a visitarte ― Contestó risueña al saludo mientras le tendía la mano para que pudiera sentarse.

La Princesa de incorporo con lentitud, aun le fallaban los brazos y las piernas le temblaban bastante, volteó y vio al hombre de cabello azabache, la ojiverde notó que al parecer le intimidaba un poco su presencia, que más se puede decir, no le dieron demasiada inteligencia en ese aspecto pero apenas vio al enclenque rubio quedo deslumbrada, era de esperarse, tal para cual, Sakura se apartó un poco de ella para que Naruto pudiera cargarla y así poder llevársela no sin antes agradecer con una sonrisa estilo guasón de oreja a oreja, sí, patético.

Entonces ella quedó allí sentada con media rodilla encima del catre, tenia un vestido blanco de tirantes con una raja lateral que le llegaba hasta la cadera dejando ver la mitad de sus bragas de encajes rojo brillante, tampoco podía decir mucho, ese atuendo era algo que usaba en los días de bastante calor cuando nadie andaba por allí, la habían tomado desprevenida. El moreno la observaba peligrosamente desde su privilegiada posición.

― _Eso no es muy bueno para mi reputación, me temo. _― Pensó mientras con una mano intentaba vanamente cubrir esa parte al descubierto.

Al intentar levantarse para marcharse de la alcoba una mano la toma del codo y con fuerza pero sin lastimarla tira de ella apresándola contra el.

― B-Bueno, ha sido un placer el ayudarlos, ya la princesa está con su príncipe y mi trabajo ha terminado. ― Dijo tratando sin éxito de que el la soltara.

El simplemente apretó con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el suyo, Sakura en ese momento era un manojo de terminaciones nerviosas excitadas e intensamente mojada.

― ¡Mi misión como Cupidilla terminó! Ahora por favor si me permites me tengo que ir. ― Pidió con más energía empujando contra el pecho del azabache.

― Quieta. ― Exigió el moreno sin apartar los ojos del rostro de la pelirosa.

― Pero qué… ¿Qué quieres? ― Inquirió confusa.

― El Castillo y todo lo que en el se encuentre es ahora de mi dominio. ― Masculló con voz ronca de esas que te electrizan al instante.

― ¿Eh? ¡Felicidades! ¡Diviértete con tu nueva posesión! Eso ya no me compete. ― Replico la ojiverde mientras intentaba nuevamente zafarse del agarre del ónix.

― Veo que no haz entendido. Tú vives en este Castillo. Mi Castillo. ― Dijo enfatizando la ultima frase. ― Lo que significa en pocas palabras, que tú al igual que todo lo demás me pertenecen por derecho. ― Finalizó con soberbio aire autoritario.

― ¿¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¡Nadie es capaz de controlar mi destino! ¡No soy de nadie! ― Bramaba ella mientras emprendía la lucha por soltarse.

― Crees que no me he dado cuenta, bruja. Desde que saliste de las sombras has estado provocándome adrede. ― Dijo tomando ambas muñecas con una mano y las llevaba por encima de la cabeza de la pelirosa y con la otra la presionaba contra el acercando más sus rostros.

― ¡No se de que hablas! ¡No he provocado a nadie! ― Decía entre hipidos, internamente le parecía placentero el agarre del pelinegro pero tampoco le movería la cola con alegría para que se creyera el Donjuán.

El dio un mordisco al labio inferior de la pelirosa haciendo que esta soltara un gemido, si antes estaba caliente ahora sí estaba en llamas, pero no quería ser su 'asistente' particular y quedarse allí encerrada hasta que se canse de ella ¿O si? Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza evitando así otro choque de labios, alzó la rodilla y dio una patada en la entrepierna del moreno soltándose así del agarre, comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y cuando intento dar la vuelta y entrar a otra habitación una mano la atrapa por la cintura de nuevo pegándola a ese cuerpo que en ese momento se convertía en un infierno al cual si no actuaba rápido caería estrepitosamente en el, palpó el trasero y encontró una navaja, la quito y se la enterró en el muslo, no fue profundo solo un ligero corte para que con el dolor volviera a liberarla del agarre, de nuevo comenzó a correr pero esa vez si sintió un dolor punzante en la base del cráneo, una explosión de estrellas de todos los colores hicieron acto de presencia en sus ojos y todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al despertar sintió que estaba sudando excesivamente, lentamente enfocó la vista y gracias a una de las contraventanas abiertas visualizó de que ya era entrada la noche, había velas por todas partes de la habitación pero eso no era lo más relevante, el hecho era de que estaba atada de manos por los barrotes del catre en donde yacía la Princesa, a un lado se hallaba el moreno observándola divertido, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios como presagiando lo que iba a suceder, ella gimoteo al intentar zafar sus muñecas pero estaban firmemente atadas con lazos, imposible de desatarlos y no había nadie qué pudiera ayudarla, se preguntaran porque no podía liberarse con su magia, sencillo, estaba con lazos bañados en condimentos especiales que debilitan a entidades como ella, en síntesis, estaba a merced del azabache y eso, por más descabellado que sonara, la excitaba.

― Molesta. ― Susurraba mientras se posicionaba sobre ella pasando con delicadeza los dedos por su rostro.

― Q-Que me vas a hacer. ― Preguntó ante la atenta mirada del moreno que de pronto parecían adquirir un tono rojizo, quizá por las velas que también estaban en un tono encendido.

― ¿Quieres saber? ― Murmuraba mientras bajaba por su cuello dando besos y pequeñas mordidas.

La ojiverde se retorcía debajo del azabache, las oleadas de placer la azotaban sin piedad y ni siquiera podía resistirse, la combinación de excitación y desesperación provocaban diversión en el pelinegro que a duras penas podía ocultar el inmenso gozo que le producía el tenerla así, no es que fuera masoquista, sino que desde el principio había notado que ella desprendía un gran orgullo lo que a el le parecía un gran desafío a conquistar, paso la mano por el cuello de Sakura aumentando asi la respiración que ya se encontraba bastante agitada.

― Sakura… ― Susurró en sus labios. ― Preséntate con más formalidad. ― Pidió sin dejar de sonar soberbio.

― H-Haruno Sakura, soy un Hada. ― Respondió desviando la mirada a un lado de la cama evitando mirarlo directamente.

― He oído tu nombre y la historia que hay detrás, sólo he seguido al Príncipe para desvelar tu verdadera identidad. ― Murmuró tomándola de la barbilla colocándola de frente.

― ¿Eh? Y tú quién eres ― Inquirió ella con asombro.

― Uchiha Sasuke ― Contestó con el mismo hermetismo de antes.

― _¿U-Uchiha? ¿Ha dicho Uchiha? Si no me equivoco, ese Reino… Sólo han quedado dos herederos y… ¡Dios! _― Gritaba en sus adentros con la mirada fija en ese par de ojos negros que la miraban con tanta intensidad que el vientre se le tensaba con fuerza.

― Tal vez te he leído la mente, pero, en teoría, esta noche podrías tener en tu vientre a más de un heredero mío ― Comentó el en un tono peligroso.

― ¿¡Qué?! ¡Estás loco! Yo… Yo no… ― Respondía con dificultad.

― Suficiente. Déjame recordarte que no tienes derecho a protestar, eres mía, sólo debes obedecer. ― Bufó el.

Sakura en ese momento no sabia que era peor, el hecho de que estaba a merced de ese hombre tan candente deseoso de restaurar su Reino o Clan, o saberse confinada a permanecer en poder de un humano durante toda la vida que a el le restaba, hipotéticamente, el envejecería y moriría pero ella seguiría con vida en esta y las demás que vendrían, tenia miedo a enamorarse y que eso sucediera pero lo malo de esto es que ya le estaba gustando aquel hombre, que mas podría decir, no cualquiera se aventuraba a estar con un Hada-Bruja, había que reconocer que el chico estaba de buen ver, era exactamente como ella le gustaban, un poco dominantes y con la mirada filosa, además, era la primera vez que había experimentado una excitación tan fuerte y las ganas de romper la castidad la estaban absorbiendo por completo, sin más, estos últimos pensamientos terminaron por hacerle perder el control y pasó lo que debía de pasar, el noto que había perdido dejado de bramar y prosiguió a desvestirla con lentitud, Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados pero el toque del azabache era un tanto delicado, hasta que termino por dejarla al descubierto, toda esa situación la asustó y el moreno se dio cuenta dándole un fuerte mordisco en el pezón haciéndola gemir con fuerza dejando así de pensar racionalmente.

Lentamente la danza del éxtasis se hizo presente bajo la luz de las velas, también el ruido provocado por toda la Corte Real que volvía después de 100 años a la vida, Sakura nuevamente se asustó pero Sasuke le restó totalmente importancia al asunto continuando con su labor, las embestidas comenzaron, ella gritaba a viva voz luego se convirtieron en gemidos, comienza a acariciar su cuerpo mientras seguía dándole fuertemente, depositaba en el proceso besos húmedos terminando estos en mordiscos, la ojiverde ya no podía pensar sentía un inmenso placer en manos del Uchiha, finalmente después de que su simiente quedara dentro de ella termina exhausto encima suyo, ella quería por momentos abrazarlo pero no podía ya que continuaba atada.

― Sasuke-kun… ― Susurró adormilada lo que a el le provocó otro azote de placer al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado con tanta dulzura, se dibujo una sonrisa ladina y luego la besó con suavidad siendo correspondido por ella.

― Desátame. ― Pidió la Ojiverde.

― No. ― Contestó el.

― ¿No? ― Pregunto sorprendida.

― No. ― Volvió a negar el pelinegro.

― P-Pero… Yo pensé que… ¿Por qué? ― Contestó con la voz entrecortada por la respiración aun agitada.

― Quiero tenerte así siempre, atada a mi cama, disfrutando día y noche. ― Respondió con una sonrisa de lobo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese abrir la boca para replicar vino el primer azote, primero una cachetada y luego otra, al final la tomo de los muslos acariciándola con urgencia, introdujo la lengua en la boca de la ojiverde provocándola nuevamente calores que la recorrieron como toques eléctricos despertándola a lo que se veía venir y comenzaron las embestidas con mas fuerza, las oleadas de deseo volvieron con mas agudeza que en la primera vez, lo volvieron a hacer hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo moverse más. La desato con suavidad viendo como le caían las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la oyó suspirar con alivio bajo el.

― Las bofetadas ¿Porqué fueron? ― Preguntó adolorida.

― Por la cuchillada, escapar de mi, provocarme, desconfiar y… Por no decirme 'si' a la primera. ― Finalizo con una sonrisa mientras se posicionaba al lado de ella.

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente y desvió la mirada, el pelinegro acarició con suavidad su mejilla para luego rodearla con un brazo la cintura, quedándose así dormido, ella lo observó por un rato más, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para escapar pero en lugar de eso acarició con dulzura la cabeza de Sasuke evitando despertarlo, deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

― Humanos… Quién los entiende…― Susurró de manera casi inaudible para luego quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Izuna! ¡Qué no me oyes pequeño demonio! ¡Izuna! ― Gritaba Sakura por todo el castillo ante la risa de Hinata que se encontraba con ella.

― Tu hijo es muy travieso, Sakura-san ― Comentó entre leves risas la Oijiperla.

― Eh… Ya verá, esta vez dará cuentas con su padre. ¿Y donde está tu pequeña? ― Preguntó la pelirosa.

― ¿Huh? Es muy aficionada a su padre, lo sigue a todas partes además de qué es muy celosa por él. ― Respondió algo ruborizada.

― ¡Son tal para cual! Padre e hija. ― Masculló ella sonriendo.

― ¡Oye, Hinata! ― Gritaba un rubio hacia ellas cargando a una niña de largos cabellos rojos.

― N-Naruto-kun ― Dijo volteando hacia el.

― Es hora de irnos, Kushina ya tiene hambre y yo también. ― Respondió risueño con la misma sonrisa idiota que lo caracterizaba.

― Claro… Nos vamos, Sakura-san, salúdame a Izuna-kun y Sasuke-kun ¿si? Cuídate. ― Dijo despidiéndose para luego subir al carruaje y perderse en la lejanía.

Luego sintió una mano rodearla por atrás y darle un beso en el cuello.

― ¿En donde está Izuna? ― Preguntó ella.

― Con Itachi. Quiso llevárselo para que jugara con su hijo. ― Respondió el con tranquilidad.

― Oh… ― Murmuró la pelirosa.

― Lo que me recuerda que me dieron ganas de jugar también ¿Vienes? ― Susurró sugerente al oído de su esposa mientras la cargaba rumbo al Castillo.

― Pensaba en lo mismo ― Contesto entre risas.

.

.

.

.

Y esa es la verdadera historia de la 'Bruja Malvada' que resultó ser un Hada de Pelo Rosa, el Príncipe azul no era tan azul como dicen en los cuentos y además de que tenia un amigo bastante bueno que al final quedó con la supuesta villana.

En fin, no todos los cuentos son los que parecen, y si no lo creen ahí tienen como ejemplo al Hada Sakura que no termino mal como lo dicen, sino que vivo una vida feliz, comiendo perdices aunque ella prefiere los chocolates a esas aves, restaurando el Reino de los Uchiha siendo así la primera Hada que se compromete con un humano y uno muy guapo.

.

.

.

.

― **FIN ―**

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Yuko ON! :3_

_He aquí con otra mini adaptación, mucho más larga que la Obra original que era muy corta y carente de detalles mayormente cargada de Lemmon 'Clase A' D: La Obra se titula 'La Verdadera Historia de la Bella Durmiente'._

_Yo personalmente quería darle sentido a la historia y alargué mucho más. Tuve un gran debate interno entre ItaSaku o SasuSaku pero gano el menor de los Uchiha :P_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capricho que me estuvo hincando a escribirlo ;-)_

_Los espero en mis otros proyectos, cualquier consulta tienen mi Facebook, ― Alem Allende ― es ahí en donde me pueden ubicar con más seguridad._

_Se me cuidan, besos, Yuko~_

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._


End file.
